


Bloodthirsty

by Teapog



Series: Warriors [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crazy kitty, Hurt, Murder, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: Gingerclaw loves fighting.
Series: Warriors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099238





	Bloodthirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write edgy. :D

It was Gingerclaws fith battle.

The mollie hissed loudly and bushed out her thick fur. "This is ThunderClan territory, fish-breath! Leave!" She crouched down low and leaped into Gingerclaw, bringing her to the ground. The mollie scrambled up and clawed Ginger's muzzle.

Driven by adrenaline and anger, Gingerclaw reared up on her hind legs and clawed rapidly at the mollie's head. Satisfaction shot through her like lightning as she saw multiple welts of blood appearing on the mollie's head.

The mollie screeched in pain and anger as she shook from Gingerclaw's grasp. Turning around swift as a snake, she raked her claws down Gingerclaw's side. Letting out a louder yell, Gingerclaw leaped and pinned down the warrior, driving her claws as deep as she could is her pelt.

"Stupid ThunderClan mouseheart! Did you really think you would win against me?" Narrowing her amber eyes at the mollie, she spoke again. "Cloudpelt, isn't it?"

Cloudpelt shook wildly, trying to kick her hind legs into Gingerclaw's belly, but Gingerclaw was positioned in such a way so she couldn't. "Yes it is!" She spat. "Why do you care, you piece of foxdug!"

Gingerclaw said nothing in response, just raised her blood-stained claws up in the air, ready to strike. "Say hello to StarClan for me."

Cloudpelt froze in fear, and then hissed "You can't! No warrior has killed another in battle for moons!"

Gingerclaw slammed her paws down on Cloudpelt's throat racking them across. She finally let go of Cloudpelt as she felt a spray of blood on her fur.

"No!" A small brown tabby body tore its way across the clearing and up to Cloudpelt. "Cloudpelt! No!"

The mollie looked weakly up at the apprentice. "Applepaw..." After that she shivered and went limp.

Cats stopped their fighting and looked to see what was happening. RiverClan cats stared confused, some proudly at the dead warrior while ThunderClan cats wore a look of horror.

"Snowstar!" Whitestar, the ThunderClan leader spat. "You raid my territory, and then kill one of my warriors!?" His eyes were ablaze with anger. "What kind of leader are you?"

Snowstar looked calmy at Whitestar. " I'm sorry for your dead warrior, but RiverClan has gotten what it has needed, more territory for this cold nd harsh leaf-bare." She raised her head and howled. "RiverClan! The battle is over! We have won!"

*********************


End file.
